Immolator
.]] The Immolator is a flame-thrower tank that is used exclusively by the Orders Militant of the Adepta Sororitas as a transport and heavy support vehicle. The Immolator is a variant of the common Rhino APC chassis, with the weapon system mounted on the vehicle's roof. Unlike the Razorback used by the Space Marines, which uses a remote-controlled weapon system, the Immolator needs a Battle-Sister to control the weapon directly. The Immolator is usually armed with twin-linked Heavy Flamers, but can be armed with other weapons as well. The tank is capable of transporting a squad of up to six members of the Sisterhood into battle, and unlike the Rhino, the Immolator is capable of fighting alongside the sisters as heavy infantry support. The Immolator is usually slightly better armoured than the basic Rhino. The Immolator's doors and hatches are often cast to include the order's symbol or the Fleur-de-lys, the icon of the Adepta Sororitas. These casts are taken from the great Convent Sanctorum and Convent Prioris on Ophelia VII and Terra. Through ancient contracts with the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Immolator is built exclusively for the Adeptus Ministorum, and is only used by the Sisters of Battle. History Heavy Flamers.]] The Standard Template Construct (STC) design for the construction of the Immolator were discovered in the 35th Millennium by the Frateris Templars, the original armed forces of the Ecclesiarchy. The Templars, after fighting and exploring for nearly 30 Terran years during the Icaria Crusade in the Ultima Segmentum, found an abandoned manufactorum complex on the world of Fornost. The Adeptus Ministorum, knowing that the manufactorum complex, and the large data stacks from the Dark Age of Technology that were found deep within, would be of great worth to the Adeptus Mechanicus, planned to use the manufactorum's location as a bargaining chip. After many years of negotiation with the Mechanicus, an agreement was struck, known as the Fornosian Accords. The Fornosian Accords state that the Adeptus Mechanicus would be allowed to have access to the manufactorum and its precious databanks of ancient knowledge in exchange for providing the Ministorum and any of its agents an exclusive claim to any new technologies rediscovered. After the Mechanicus combed through the databanks, the only new design to be found were partial fragments for a flame-thrower tank. The designs were sent to Mars, where the data fragments were combined with the STC data for the Rhino and the newly christened Immolator flame-thrower tank began to be exclusively produced for the Ministorum. It is unknown if the original data for the Immolator required the use of a Rhino chassis or another, unknown pattern of tank chassis, but due to the data being incomplete the true form of the Immolator may never be known. The Fornosian Accords still stand today, and the design for the Immolator tank are jealously guarded by the Ministorum. It is unknown if the Ecclesiarchy allows the Ordo Hereticus and those taken into its service to build and use Immolators, as is the case with the Exorcist Missile Tank, or if it can only be used by the Sisters of Battle. Armament .]] The Immolator tank's basic armament are twin-linked Heavy Flamers, as the idea of holy fire is symbolic with the idea of cleansing the tainted and sinful from the Emperor's worlds. The Immolator also has two less common armament patterns that it can use. The "Justice" armament pattern equips the Immolator with twin-linked Multi-Meltas, making it a powerful anti-armour vehicle. The rarer "Sanctis" armament pattern features twin-linked Heavy Bolters. The Immolator can be ungraded to use Holy Promethium if it is equipped with the Heavy Flamers, or Blessed Ammunition if it is equipped with the Heavy Bolters. Like all vehicles of the Orders Militant of the Adepta Sororitas, the Immolator is protected by holy wards, sigils, and purity seals, and each vehicle is bedecked with numerous holy icons and relics to inspire the Sisters in battle with religious fervour. The Immolator can also be outfitted with a Holy Icon, a Dozer Blade, a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, Laud Hailers, Extra Armour Plating, a Searchlight, and Smoke Launchers. Users of the Immolator Flame-Thrower Tank *'Adepta Sororitas' - The Immolator is used as a transport and infantry support vehicle by the Sisters of Battle, and is used by all of the Sisterhood's Orders Militant. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications See Also *'Imperial Vehicles' Sources *''Codex: Witch Hunters'' (3rd Edition), pp. 36, 55 *''Imperial Armour Update'' 2002, pg. 22 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 225-229 *''Shield of Baal: Exterminatus'' (Campaign Supplement), pg. 84 *''White Dwarf'' 380 (UK), "Codex: Sisters of Battle" (5th Edition), pg. 101 *''White Dwarf'' 269 (UK), "Index Astartes - Armoured Personnel Carrier: The Space Marine Rhino," by Graham McNeill, pg. 12 *''Dawn of War - Soulstorm'' (PC Game) Gallery File:Immolator01.png|An Immolator of the Adepta Sororitas in battle Immolator02.png|An Immolator belonging to the Order of the Valorous Heart Immolator00.png|An Immolator belonging to the Order of Our Martyred Lady Immolator03.png|An Immolator belonging to the Order of the Sacred Rose es:Immolator Category:I Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition Category:Ordo Hereticus Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles